Mundos diferentes
by Rika Rose 1998
Summary: Esta historia fala sobre uma raparinga normal  mais ou menos que vivia com o seu pai e o seu irmão na Terra. Mas ela não tenha muitos amigos e descutia muito com o seu irmão até que um dia tudo mudou... espero que gostem é a minha primeira história
1. Terra e Mobis

Olá este é a minha primeira história espero que voçês gostem. Fala sobre uma rapariga normal (mais ou menos) que vivia com o seu pai e o seu irmão mais velho, ela não tenha muitos amigos e descutia muito com o seu irmão, mas um dia tudo mudou...

Só um aviso nesta história contem presonagem inventadas por mim (algumas não) como por exemplo: O Morsa, o pai da rapariga e o irmão da rapariga São presonagems inventadas por mim e as outras não

espero que gostem

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1: Terra e Mobis<strong>

Num planeta chamado Terra existe uma menina humana de 13 anos muito especial chamada Amy Rose, mas o que a nossa amiga Amy não sabe é que no planeta chamado Mobis á muita gente nesse planeta a vigia-la desde que ela nasceu e é dai que a nossa história começa:

Era um dia muito calmo para a nossa amiga "Ames" a alcunha da Amy ela sempre sentia no coração um vazio que ninguém nem mesmo o seu pai João podia preencher, mas não contava nada a ninguém, porque tinha medo que o seu pai e o seu irmão reagissem mal e que na julgassem loca:

Amy: Os dias são todos iguais não á nada de interessante para fazer – Diz Amy com uma grande tristeza – e além disso não tenho amigos sinto-me a rapariga mais infeliz do mundo.

Pai (João): E porque Amy?

Amy: PAI. Bom por….porque o Caito o meu irmão mais velho não me liga nenhuma – Diz Amy tentado disfarçar

Pai (João): Mas tu nunca te deste bem com o teu irmão, bom chega de conversas é melhor jantares com a gente se não consegues falar com o teu irmão

Amy: Sim pai

E em Mobis:

Sonic: ESTOU FARTO DISTO MORSA – Diz Sonic um ouriço azul bastante giro – Quando é que vamos conhecer essa humana especial?

Cream: O tem razão Morsa

Tails, Shadow, Konx, Silver, Maria, Rouge, Belze: O SONIC E A CREAM TEM RAZÃO MORSA!

Morsa: Já chega!

O Tails e os outros estranharam o grito da Morsa:

Morsa: Muito bem se todos vocês ficarem calados eu mostro a humana especial que ando a vigiar desde o seu nascimento

Todos: OK

A Morsa viu que todos se estavam a esforçar e ligou a câmara de vigilância na casa onde mora a humana especial e na sala de jantar estava a nossa amiga Amy com o pai e o seu irmão Caito

Rouge: É ela?

Morsa: Sim. E como sempre acontece em todas as refeições ela está a discutir com o seu irmão mais velho

Sonic: Ei Morsa – Diz Sonic todo entusiasmado e espantado com a beleza da humana – Não pode-mos ouvir o que eles estão a dizer?

Morsa: Claro Sonic.

Morsa aumentou o volume do som da câmara e ouviram a Amy a gritar:

Amy: ESTOU FARTA DE TI IRMÃO ÉS UM IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO E UM GRANDE PRAVALHÃO

Irmão (Caito): Calma mostro não vens que estamos a jantar a que nada bates o teu recorde de gritos este grito é o número 100

Amy: Seu IDIOTA és mesmo cabeça dura

Irmão (Caito): Olha quem fala se tu também o és

Konx: Fogo todas as discussões são assim Morsa

Morsa: Sim e eles nunca se deram lá muito bem

Belze: Eu ainda tenho nos meus ouvidos "Grande Parvalhão".

Maria: eu estou gelada ouviram o mesmo que eu?

Shadow: O que Maria?

Maria: O irmão dela chamo-lhe mostro

Sonic: Eu também ouvi. Bom Morsa sabes como ela se chama?

Morsa: É claro que sei Sonic ela chama-se….

Pai (João): CAITO JÁ CHEGA DE CHATIARES A TUA IRMA E AMY VE SE CONTROLAS OS TEUS GRITOS.

Amy: Sim pai vou tentar

Irmão (Caito): Não prometo nada…

Silver: Amy é o nome dela

Cream: Até é um nome fixe

Sonic: Gosto do nome

Pai (João): Amy amanhã não tens um concurso de canto?

Amy: Tenho pai vais verme não vais?

Pai (João): Claro que vou e o Caito já o convidaste?

Amy: Não é necessário ele vir se ele vier só me vai trazer azar

Todos: AHAHAHAHAH

Irmão (Caito): Não faz mal pai ela é que fica a ganhar se não for então é melhor não ir

Sonic: Quem diria que é uma cantora

Morsa: A Amy tem 13 anos. O seu aniversário é no dia 25 de Dezembro. É uma rapariga sincera, simpática, divertida, e alem de boa cantora é também uma boa desportista. Gosta de música, desporto, corridas e de filmes. Ela na escola é conhecida como abandonada.

Todos menos a Morsa: Porque?

Morsa: Porque ela não tem amigos nem amigas é por isso

Todos: O QUE?

Morsa: O que ouviram

Sonic: Mas isso vai mudar quando ela vier par Mobis e nos conhecer ficara com amigos e amigas

Todos até Morsa: Sim!

Tails: OLHEM a Amy saiu da sala de jantar

Morsa: Não á problema vamos ver todas as câmaras até encontra-la

A Morsa viu em todas as câmaras e finalmente encontrou-a no seu quatro a pintar como ela gosta de fazer

Amy: O meu irmão é mesmo um idiota ele não me entende pelo menos tenho a minha imaginação. Faz-me companhia

Rouge: A imaginação?

Sonic: Faz-lhe companhia?

Morsa: Vocês não devem saber eu explico sempre que ela e o irmão discutam, a Amy gosta de usar a sua imaginação e pintar quadros como ela está a fazer agora

Maria: É assim que ela se deve esquecer a discussão que ela e o seu irmão tiveram não é isso Morsa?

Morsa: É isso mesmo

Cream: Coitadinha

Shadow: Porque que disses isso Cream?

Cream: A Amy está a chorar

Todos menos o Sonic: O que?

Sonic: A Cream tem razão mas porque será?

Amy: (chorando) Mas porque? Porque que ninguém nem mesmo o meu pai me entende? Porque? Porque que sinto sempre um vazio no meu coração?

Tails: Coitada

Amy (Ainda a chorar e pondo a cabeça de cima da cama):

Caminhem num lugar assim

Onde o vento não passa por mim

Julgava que ninguém ia reparar na solidão

Mas a tua paixão abriu e desperto-me

Caminhem numa estrela onde a qual caio

E na chova vou gritar até encontra-la

Porque se vivo com o Mendo de perder-te

Perco a minha coragem, viajo na cor do céu

Um caminho que é meu e no escuro vou brilhar

Até de encontra-te porque ao teu lado eu sei

O que é amar-te tu serás o meu interno amor.

Todos: Bem ela canta mesmo bem

Morsa: Sim ela tem uma linda voz

Amy (Parando de chorar): Vamos lá Amy não podes estar assim fiz uma promessa á minha mãe que nunca mais chorava e tenho que a cumprir

Todos: Coitada

Sonic: Acho que está na hora de ela saber toda a verdade Morsa antes que o Eggeman descubra o que tens estado a fazer durante estes 13 anos.

Morsa: Sim vocês tem razão vamos lá ver…Já está

Amy de repente foi teletransportada para o sítio onde sonic e os outros estavam:

Amy (Caindo no chão): AI… Mas que raio se passou?

Sonic (Esticou a mão): Estás bem Amy?

Continua...


	2. Apresentações e esplicações do Morsa

Olá de novo desculpem a demora, mas estive muito ocupada aqui está o segundo capitolo da minha História espero quen gostem.

P.S: E porfavor comentem ok?

!Obrigada!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 2: Apresentações e esplicações do Morsa<strong>

Amy: Espera ai. Mas que és tu? O que tu e os teus amigos querem de mim? Porque que estou diferente? E como tu sabes o meu nome?

Morsa: Tem calma Amy Rose olha este nome não te vem na cabeça Andreia Rose

Amy: Tu conhecias a minha mãe?

Morsa: Bom digamos que sim

Sonic: Ainda não respondeste á minha pergunta

Amy: Há pois eu estou bem (Diz levantando-se sozinha)

Tails: Tens a certeza?

Amy: Sim

Mora: Bom chega de conversas temos que nos apresentar eu sou o Morsa

Sonic: Eu sou o Sonic muito gosto

Tails: Eu sou o Miles mas todos me tratam por Tails

Cream: Eu sou a Cream

Rouge: Eu sou a Rouge

Konx: Eu sou o Konx

Silver: Eu sou o Silver

Belze: Eu sou a Belze

Shadow: Sou o Shadow

Maria: E eu sou a Maria

Amy: Muito gosto acho que não é necessário apresentar-me visto que sabem como me chamo

Sonic: Bom Amy não só sabes-mos o teu nome como também quando fazes anos, a tua idade, o que gostas de fazer e o que não gostas de fazer

Amy: Muito bem vocês tem muitas explicações a darem-me

Tails: Morsa

Morsa: Porque eu?

Sonic: Porque foste tu que durante 13 anos a andaste a vigiar

Amy: O QUE?

Rouge: Tem clama

Amy: Desculpa Rouge mas como posso ter clama o Morsa vigio-me durante 13 anos porque eu?

Morsa: Porque és especial e uma pessoa muito malvada sabe que tu existe e quer te matar é por isso

Amy(Assustada): O qu…que?

Shadow: Clama

Amy: Porque que essa pessoa quer me matar? Eu não fiz nada de mal

Sonic: Não é que tanhas feito nada de mal….Tu és especial e essa pessoa sabe disso

Amy: Mas sou especial em que?

Silver: És especial porque tu és a última guardiã de Mobis que existe

Amy: Como assim a última guardiã de Mobis?

Morsa: A tua mãe e o teu pai eram guardiães de Mobis e como és a filha da Andreia todos os poderes dela como guardiã passaram para ti

Amy: Doe-me a cabeça

Maria: Eu sei que estás confusa mas já vais ver que todo vai correr bem

Belze: É a Maria tem razão

Amy: Bom se tu Morsa me andas-te a vigiar até hoje deves ter ouvido a conversa que tive com o meu pai e com o parvalhão do meu irmão tenho um concurso de canto amanhã tenho que voltar

Morsa: Sim, ouvi mas não podes voltar agora nem amanhã

Amy: Como!

Tails: Lamenta-mos Amy

Amy: Oh vala não se preocupam a sério (Aqule concurso era a minha oportunidade)

Sonic: Bom… Eu tenho um mau pressentimento

Cream: Porque dizes isso Sonic?

Sonic: Nada…. Esquece

Morsa: Porque não fazem uma visita guiada a nossa nova amiga?

Rouge: Gosto da ideia

Sonic: Então vamos

Continua...

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam espero que tenham gostado eu sei sou muito novata, mas não estas mau pois não? ( Ou será que esta?)<p>

Porfavor dão-me algum conselho que acham que eu possa melhorar obrigada


End file.
